


The Final Heist

by Imperfect_Apollo



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is sick of Spot and his obsession with Race, Gen, I fucking suck at summaries if you can't tell, I'll probably add more tags and character tags later, Race is a thief who's working for Snyder, Spot's the detective who's been chasing him, This is based off Diamond Jack btw, Well everyone but Race, no beta we die like men, unless you count the tiny parts I send to discord friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22506802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperfect_Apollo/pseuds/Imperfect_Apollo
Summary: Racetrack had one role and one role only. Act as Snyder aka The Spider of New York's thief. With Snyder arrested, Race had one last job. The second he was finished with this heist, Racetrack would no longer exist.Detective Sean 'Spot' Conlon knew he was obsessed with his archrival. Sure he might not know anything about the thief but he was determined to end their game of cat and mouse. It had been three years since he had first been assigned to the case and he was ready to bring his rival to justice, once and for all.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on Rachel Kim's short, Diamond Jack. I highly suggest you go watch it! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRpiBvwKX6c
> 
> (Also, the chapters will be different povs sometimes)

Months had passed since Snyder 'The Spider of New York' had faced his arrest, trial and destruction of his beloved organisation 'The Web'. Yet one essential member was missing and that was Racetrack, Snyder's trusted thief. While well known to the police, not much was truly known about him. All they had on him was his alias, appearance and the role he had been trusted to play. 

Detective Sean 'Spot' Conlon couldn't help but glare at the file in his hand. The fact that the thief always escaped his grasp had irritated him for as long as he could remember and he knew that he had an issue. He was obsessed with Racetrack. The thief was always in his thoughts, the words he always threw at him racing through his mind as he tried to find any clues in them. Any weaknesses he could find to predict his next move, yet he always came up with nothing.

There was something about the man that kept sending him back to the file, despite knowing that there would be no new words appearing on the pages. Maybe it was the fact that he always managed to slip through the cracks. Maybe it was the speed the other had or the smug look he flashed him whenever the two saw each other or maybe it was the fact that Race seemed to have a heart yet for some reason, worked for the most heartless person in New York. Either way, Sean was desperate to catch him and finally put this case to rest.

Sean wasn't surprised that Race was still active despite Snyder's arrest. While the others thought that he'd just disappear after the news broke of Snyder being detained, Sean knew better than that. Race seemed excited by the fact he was wanted by the police. He seemed to take joy in dancing circles around everyone. He was sure that the thief was taunting him, knowing that he had the detective hooked and that he wouldn't rest until he was captured.

Sean scoffed, tossing the file onto the passenger's seat before he started the drive to The World Casino. All he could do was hope was that they would be quick enough to catch his rival.


	2. Champagne and Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm already uploading another chapter? Amazing! This time, we get a view into our little thief's mind.

Racetrack couldn't recognize himself and that was exactly what he wanted. A wig, a bit of makeup and contacts hid who he really is. A thief the papers called him yet he was also a master of disguise. A person with multiple identities and multiple pasts. Sure he knew the second the cops arrived that he would be identified but he had been setting this up for months and he doubted Pulitzer would want to hire a known thief. Let alone one who worked closely with the man who until a few months ago had practically run New York.

The night's plan was simple. Sure he didn't work for anyone anymore but he had worked too hard in preparing for this. Three months exactly and Race was not one to give up just because he no longer had anyone to answer to. Besides, this job was important to him. It was the final act of The Web and he was determined to see it through.

With a friendly smile, Race walked back into the kitchen, scooping up yet another platter of champagne, he walked out into the crowded dining hall. Ahhh the pleasure of a room full of rich people. If he could be bothered, he could make a fortune in a few minutes but that's not what he was here for. He sighed. Now was not the time to wish of large gains from the business of a corrupted man and equally corrupt patrons.

Serving the rich had always helpful. Act charming to the right person and you can gain the perfect information. He learnt what to steal and when. Now he just had his eyes on a certain diamond.

Race was glad to be able to slip around, practically unseen. To everyone, he didn't exist unless they wanted a glass of champagne or some food. He laughed to himself silently. One thing that always amused him was his ability to become invisible in a room full of eyes.

"A glass of champagne Ma'am?" A soft smile graced his lips as he served a glass at her nod. "I apologize if this is too forward but I simply must know. Why is such a beautiful lady sitting alone? It's a crime for someone like you to be sitting alone." He couldn't care less about this women but it helped him keep an eye on the room he'd be silently slipping through in less than ten minutes. He couldn't help but look her over subtly. _I wonder how much I'd be able to get for that jewellery if I could find a way to lift it...No. Focus. You have a mission to follow through on._

"Oh aren't you a charmer? My husband is currently catching up with some of his friends and I decided to sit down. Between you and I, business talk is such a boring subject. I prefer to stay out of it." 

Race laughed along softly with her. "I must agree with that. I have overheard quite a few business conversations in my time working here. I do not understand any of it. I leave that up to my husband and his partners." He smiled softly. "I have long since given up on attempting to make sense of it. Though I suppose it isn't my place to understand." 

He laughed along with all of her jokes, inputting his own at times. While the lady seemed nice, he could tell that she was blind to all of her husband's dealings. He paused, seeing Pulitzer and his daughter, esteemed reporter Katherine. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm afraid I have other duties to perform." With that, he slid away, returning to the kitchen to dump his empty platter. 

Within a few minutes, he was back out. A quick glance outside the window told him exactly what he needed. A familiar car and figure told him he only had a small window of time. "You might just be lucky tonight Sean...You might be lucky."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


	3. Flying wheels and Flying Food

Sean knew this would be hard. Racetrack had lately been adding disguises to his little game and he had to admit, the blond was quite good at hiding who he really was. He had learnt that to see past the numerous masks, he had to focus on the body language of every person in the room. 

He knew that Race would do the same. While Sean couldn't disguise any part of him, he knew that Race would watch him and his team. The idea both disturbed him and intrigued him. He was used to being under surveillance for cases. While his main case was that of the Spider and his lackeys, he had been assigned to other cases in between. None of them interested him as much as Synder and Racetrack's case.

A man most likely his age, known for his skill, charm and speed. Someone who knew what he had to do to fill out any order giving to him. Someone who knew exactly how to run circles around anyone tracking him, leaving them confused and frustrated, all while laughing.

Sean clenched his jaw the second he saw two who were clearly brothers...Moronic ones at that judging by the look in their eyes. "Halt!"  
Without hesitation, all ten men including Sean whipped out their badges. "I suggest you step aside and let us through."

"Is that a threat shorty?"  
"Idiot. We're meant to respect the guests not insult them."  
"These fellas don't look like guests. Seriously Oscar. What guests whip out fake police badges?"  
"I mean, they look real to me."  
"But the mo-"  
"Movies lie moron! Same as those costumes ya find in stores! They're all fake!"  
"Don't have a go at me!"  
"Shut it, Morris!" 

It took everything in Sean not to snap at the arguing brothers and to shove through them just to do his job. He had never felt so thankful for an alarm to go off. Yes, it meant Racetrack had struck yet again but it meant he could finally get to work. With a nod to his men, the ground shoved through the pair of guards, ignoring their cries to stop. 

"Jack, Albert. Take left! Finch, Hotshot, Smalls, join them! Graves, Buttons, Elmer, Jojo! You're with me!" Following the simple orders, the group spanned out. They all knew what to do, search the faces of every patron who filled the dining hall which was difficult as some demanded answers as to the sudden appearance of police. Demands to know what the alarm was sounded for. However, there were those who remained in their place, ignoring everything that happened, lost in a world where they were the most important person in the world. 

Sean was for once glad for his stature and habit of going to the gym. He certainly didn't mind shoving past the rich. His job was much more important. The main people he dodged were the staff, they, after all, were just there to work and had to deal with the upper class. 

Another near miss made him look over his shoulder at the server. The detective took a double-take. It may not be the same appearance that had been present last time, but it was certainly him. 

Black hair, smooth face and grey eyes. Fair from the freckled blue-eyed blond he had first encountered. Realizing he had been spotted, the server gave a familiar smirk. Sean wasn't surprised when the shoes his enemy wore changed into rollerskates. However, what _did_ surprise him was the dish off food whipping towards his face.

Quickly snapping out of his distraction, he dodged, racing after the familiar thief, cursing the headstart he had given the laughing boy who's wheeled shoes seemed to give him take flight. _Honestly, how did these he get access to shoes like that? How did these things work? How did Race use those simple wheels to make it seem as if he was flying?_ Sean shook his head. Now was not the time to question how Racetrack did things. Now was time to go after the boy who seemed to be flying on wheels.


	4. Game over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look at this shit. We're finally using the damn song this whole thing is based off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally didn't struggle to write this chapter.

Ignoring all the chaos in the dining hall, curtains parted a familiar face standing in front of the microphone in front of the small band. At first, her face fell as she saw everything going on, spotting a server being chased and tracked by the police. She should have known something was up when Gavin kept staring at the jewels room. In her mind, Gavin never suited the young man. Shaking her head, she opened her mouth and began to sing a favourite of the patrons.

_Sometimes when I, wanna run away and hide._

Race grinned, hearing the soft cry of frustration as Sean lost him. He was sure anyone else would slow down to blend in more. After all, the cops were looking for someone who was running away but Race? He was smarter. Sure at the start, he'd been too cocky, letting himself slow down and blend in. He however quickly learnt that it was a bad move from both the police and Snyder. 

_When there's no one on my side, and all my pride had disappeared._

His experience as a thief had taught him a lot of skills, both good and bad. To others, being a thief was despicable in situations like his but honestly, he really didn't care. He loved the rush that came with his job. Yes, there were times where everything felt like it was crashing down and that he should run from the job but those moments were rare. At least that's what he liked to tell himself. 

_I take it off my mind and leave it all behind._

Race shook his thoughts from his mind as he spotted more of Sean's crew leaving. No doubt they were not just leaving the building to answer questions. They were also there to look out for him retreating with his prize. A smirk painted his face as he turned skidded towards a window, barely dodging Sean's hand, letting out a laugh as his fingers brushed against his jacket. 

It was only then that Sean noticed where he was heading and he doubted the detective would try to follow him.

_Nothin' left to do but try to take the leap and follow-through._

It wasn't the first he had jumped out of a window and he knew there was a chance that he might have to do it again. No matter the number of times he had to use a pane of glass to make his escape, he still wasn't used to the feeling of it shattering around his body. 

_And that's exactly what I'll do~_

Had he meant to land on Sean's head? No. Did he? Yes. Was he going to apologize? Probably not. He certainly wasn't going to stick around. He had an important delivery, after all, one he could not afford to fuck up.

_I know to you I don't seem very strong but I assure you before you can find me I'm gone._

Sean grunted as he stood up, already nursing a killing headache. He honestly didn't care that he had blacked out for a few seconds. Instead, he was more focused on catching up to the infamous thief. He'd yell at the person who had fired two warning shots later. In the chaos of attempted capture, no one noticed two men slipping away.

_So come on and catch me you've still got a chance...But not for long~_

His heart fell slightly as he stood in the door of the casino. There were multiple ways Racetrack could escape...Too many. "Same teams as last time! Remember his tricks and do your best to block off any place you believe he can use as an escape!"

He took off, hearing his trusted colleague and friends fan-out to look for their target. They all knew there was a high chance he could escape like always but they hoped that tonight would be the night. They were sick of this game of cat and mouse but mostly, they were sick of Sean's obsession with the elusive thief. Sure they all wanted the cocky bastard behind bars but at times, they felt like that goal ruled Sean's life. 

_I'll be rollin' place to place, won't stop till I win the race._

Even Sean himself could admit that he wanted nothing more than to catch Racetrack and lock him away before moving on to other cases though he doubted he'd find any as interesting as the current case.

_Although I may have crossed the line._

He knew he'd win eventually. Race may be the fastest person he has ever seen but even he had to slow down and finish at some point. 

_No time to waste on you._

Race hummed as he skated along, holding back laughter, hearing his competition ask questions. Humming softly under his breath, he calmly hit a slot machine. After all, even grandmas needed a big win sometimes. 

Idly, he pulled out the diamond, inspecting it for a few seconds. However, the second his back hit another one, he instantly regretted his action, watching with horror as it flew across the room.

_I don't plan on slowing down, no I'll keep on going even if you think I'm in the wrong_

He swallowed, ignoring the offended cry from behind him as he crossed the room, clumsily launching himself onto the pool table. "Come on you piece of shit." He bit his lip, holding back a cry of frustration as it slipped through his fingers yet again. 

_Just know that, although I may not think everything though I don't take back what I say or regret what I do._

He found himself unable to hold back a small cry of triumph as he caught it, even though he had hit the ground face first. 

Race clambered to his feet, wincing slightly as a wave of dizziness washed over him. He sighed softly, shoving it back into it's hiding place before staring at the man in front of him, giving him a weak grin. "Well hey, Jackie boy. If you don't mind, I'ma just...Leave? Have a good night Sir!" Was he surprised at a hand tightly grabbing his collar? No. Was he surprised to be shoved into the wall? Also no. 

He tuned out the normal Miranda rights speech all police gave, paying more attention to the light wind ruffling his hair. Yeah, he knew he had the right to stay silent or whatever but where was the fun in that? "Look. I get this is ya job and shit but eh. I don't have time for this." With a grin, he grabbed the curtain, using it as a cover as he jumped out of the window, ignoring the curses coming from behind him. 

_I know that some stay in line and they stick to the plan, but if you leave it to me I'll do whatever I can 'cause I know that's what I'm here for._

He was grateful for the short distance between the window and ledge. Knowing that the small team would have alerted the others to his trick, he took off running. He may be stupid at times but no way was he going to use his skates on such a narrow landing. The thief silently praised himself on his quick thinking as he found himself almost tumbling off the edge. A sharp turn later and he found himself jumping from letter to letter, thanking Pulizer for having such a large sign. 

In the split second he took to come to a stop so he could catch his breath, his ears were filled with both an annoying and familiar tune. The whirring of helicopter blades and a voice coming from behind the blinding light. "Hand yourself in 'Racetrack! It's over."

A smirk overtook his face. "Can't hand myself over to you when I can't see you!"

"Oh for god's sake. Turn the light down Wiesel!" With a groan, Sean turned back to the smug thief. "There. Happy Mr Drama Queen? Now just hand yourself and the diamond over. It's not that hard." 

"Not very professional are you Spot?" Race always liked the way he could annoy his rival with a few words. 

_I don't wanna wait around anymore, even if you can't see._

He pulled the diamond out of his jacket, flashing the annoyed detective an innocent look. "Do you mean this diamond?" A laugh escaped him as he stared at Sean's blank look. "Alright alright. Here." He hummed, holding it out. Sure this wasn't part of the original plan but he was used to thinking on his feet. 

_The good inside me._

The second Sean's hand touched the top of his stolen good, he slapped his hand over it, laughing yet again as he used his arm to swing across the gap between The World casino and the building next door. "Thanks for the hand Spot!" 

The frustrated swear from his opponent was music to his ears. His eyes quickly adjusted to the dim light in the alleyway. He took a few moments to pull out a stashed briefcase, yet another step to the conclusion of his final plan. 

A smirk graced his face as he jumped down, unable to hold back a chuckle as the two figures waiting for him. "Hello, boys~"

The smirk just widened as the pair spun around, posed for a fight. "So. Shall we get going?"

"First things first. Hand over the briefcase kid. We gotta check you have what you promised."

"Awwwww. Don't you trust me, Morris? I have the briefcase right here so naturally, I have what I promised." 

Oscar huffed. "How do we know it's not empty? Open it and show us or we'll hand you over~" 

"Oh, I don't think you will."

"Why not?"

The two brothers tensed as the thief pulled out a gun, grin wiped from his face, replaced with a schooled blank expression, his posture bored. "Listen here, boys. I'm not really in the mood to play around tonight. This job is important and all you have to do is drive me to the bridge. Remember, your dear ol' uncle is in tremendous debt and just because the boss is behind bars doesn't mean it's completely automatically cleared.  
Now. Get in the car and start driving." Race flicked the gun towards the car watching smugly as the two scrambled to get into the ute that was going to be used as his getaway vehicle. 

They didn't need to know that the weapon was empty. He never liked the idea of spilling blood. The idea of snatching someone's life from them sickened him but he knew he didn't have a say in it. Sure he was Snyder's prized thief but he had morals. He wasn't like the other members of the gang. To him, human life _meant_ something, no matter who's life it was. Yes, he had been told to get away and if needed, to kill his enemy but Race was never going to have blood on his hands. He would rather die himself instead of ruining the lives of people's loved ones. As far as he knew, he had never landed anyone in hospital and he always made sure it'd stay that way, even if it meant being yelled at by his boss.

_I don't have the time to tell you why I do the things that I do._

The ride was silent, allowing Race to take a breather as he removed the wig he had been wearing all night. As fun as it was to 'dress-up' as Snyder used to call it, he found it better when he was allowed to be 'natural'. He allowed the wind to mess with his hair as he removed his contacts, putting them away happily. He wasn't the biggest fan of them, no matter how helpful they were...Mostly because he still poked himself in the eye a lot when he was putting them in and taking them out like an utter moron.

He smiled softly at the diamond in his hand. Soon this would all be over and he could relax in the first time in years. Sure he'd miss the rush he got from outsmarting the police but it would still be better than scanning the streets each time he decided to take a walk.

Before he knew it, the Brooklyn bridge was rolling under the wheels of his transport and with a soft smile, he tucked the diamond away, knocking softly on the window. "This is my stop boys! Money's in the back so keep driving until you get a chance to see it." The wanted man carefully jumped out from the ute tray, allowing himself to just roll as he stared at the view offered to him, ignoring as the car turned around to return to The World. He grinned to himself, wishing he could see the looks on the Delancey brothers' faces as they opened their 'payment'. After all, it _had_ taken him a while to get enough Monopoly cash to fill the briefcase. 

_Just please hold on and soon you'll see that I'm not the villain I appear to be._

Shaking his head, he hummed to himself as he stared off at the police blockade in front of him, an annoyed police force staring at him. No one seemed more pissed-off than Sean 'Spot' Colon. The sight of everything just filled Race with joy. Now came the fun part. 

Diamond clutched in hand, Race did what he did best and sped towards them, keeping an eye on each person in front of him, trying to guess the move they'd make before it even entered their mind. 

_Movin' along, no I won't settle down until I'm locked behind bars or I'm kicked outta town._

He managed to hold back a gasp as Sean attempted to hit him with his baton at his head before attempting to grab him. (Honestly who aimed for the head? What was he trying to do? Hit him in the temple and kill him?) While he was able to hold back the gasp, he couldn't stop the soft squeak escaping his lips as a bullet grazed his cheek. Like he gets it. They had to arrest him and if that involved shooting at him to force him off balance then they could do it. Still, being shot at was never a fun feeling. 

"Jeez, Jojo. You'd think you'd know not to shoot at me by now but apparently not."

_So you can keep on a runnin' around and around and around._

He winked at the flustered man as he stuttered out an apology before pausing. "Wait...Why the hell am I apologizing to you?" 

"Because I'm just amazing like that~" 

With a hum, he skidded to a stop by the railing, holding the diamond over the edge, watching as Sean threw his arms out. "Alright Race. Just hand the diamond over and hand yourself in."

"Dunno guys. That doesn't sound like fun but I guess I _can_ be nice." 

_But you will never quite catch up to me!_

He saw the way some of their eyes lit up in satisfaction but he saw the suspicion in Sean's eyes. With a hum, Race tossed the diamond over to his rival before launching himself over the group, laughing at the confused noises of the group. How none of them noticed him removing the top of the diamond right in front of him, he had no idea. 

_And I know you think I'm crazy._

Using their brief confusion, he pushed himself on, ignoring the footsteps chasing him, the calls for him to stop falling on deaf ears. Tucking away the real stolen good, Race jumped towards the gently swaying rope, allowing it to wrap around his wrist. 

"See you around!" He blew a kiss to the frustrated group before pulling himself further up the rope, grinning as he popped his head into the helicopter's open door. "Money's with ya nephews Weasel~ See you around!"

He allowed himself to jump down onto the support beam, wincing ever so slightly at the feeling of cold steel against his body, his uniform doing little to protect him. 

_But I hope that maybe now you'll see why._

He took a deep breath and jumped to his feet. Pulling the small ball out of his pocket, he threw it into the air as hard, praying that his throw would be strong enough. He was a runner after all and rarely had to throw things in his job. 

His eyes lit up with both joy and relief as the bomb exploded far in the sky, decorating the sky with a firework. Even the feeling of being shoved roughly to the platform couldn't take the relief away. He couldn't be bothered to question how they had even gotten up to the platform.

"You're under arrest Racetrack. You have the ri-"

Race chuckled, cutting Sean off. "It's been three years Colon. I'd say it's been long enough for us to be friends ya know? Besides, I think you just got rid of the fella known as Racetrack~ Can we move this along? It's cold out."

"You're being arrested...And your complaining about the temperature?" 

"Looks like your ears work DaSilva! Anyway, I guess I should congratulate you all for this huh?"

"God, you're annoying."

All Sean and his team got as a reply was tired joyful laughter.

_I had to try!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a rough idea for another chapter or whatever.
> 
> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Rember folks! Comments and kudos encourage me! I wanna know what you guys think about this! Also, if I've made a mistake anywhere, please let me know so I can edit it.


End file.
